disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Boudreaux
Boudreaux is an Ancient French-speaking possum who makes his first and only appearance in the Timon & Pumbaa episode "Okay Bayou?". Background Personality Being the leader of his home, Boudreaux is shown to be very wise. He can teach anyone how to be brave, wise, and true. For example, during the alligator attack during Timon and Pumbaa's trip to the Louisiana Bayou, he purposely falls off the raft in order to get attacked by the alligator so that he can make Timon and Pumbaa prove themselves to be brave, wise, and true by rescuing him from the predator. Once the duo stick their heads inside the Tree of Truth to prove themselves to be true and pure, Boudreaux rewards them by offering them bugs. Like real possums, when Boudreaux has a feeling that he's in danger, he pretends to be dead in order for anyone not to hurt him. When Timon and Pumbaa convince him that they are his friends, he becomes very joyful and happy to guide the duo to the Mount of the Bayou. Physical appearance Having the typical appearance of a possum, Boudreaux appears to be short and slender with gray fur, white snout with a pink nose and a pink tail, similar to that of a rat. He is also shown to have a white chest and pink fingers and toes. Additionally, Boudreaux wears a typical farmer outfit, which is a brown hat and red pants attached with a green suspender. Role in series Backstory Boudreaux is a possum who lives at the Mount of the Bayou, probably for all his life. Due to his wisdom, he has become the Bayou's residents' leader. He, and possibly the other animals, is known to speak Ancient French. "Okay Bayou?" While Timon and Pumbaa are on a raft, visiting the Louisiana Bayou, Timon attempts to catch some bugs, but continuously fails. When he complains to Pumbaa about being hungry, the warthog tells his friend that their problems once they visit the great Boudreaux, telling him that if they prove themselves brave, wise, and true, they will be rewarded with bugs. Timon, therefore, makes Pumbaa move the raft to order to reach Boudreaux, but when they bump into a tree, a possum (who, little do they know, is the great Boudreaux) on the raft, playing dead. When Boudreaux gets up after Pumbaa tells him that he and Timon won't hurt him, he guides the two friends to the mount of the Bayou. While on their journey, an alligator attempts to attack them. While Boudreaux struggles to free himself from the alligator, Timon and Pumbaa rescue him and escape the predator. Timon, Pumbaa, and Boudreaux come across two passageways, both of which will take them to the mount of the Bayou. Pumbaa and Boudreaux take the right passage, which seems to be dark and scary, while Timon takes the left passage, which seems to be beautiful and calm. However, the passageways turn out to be misleading as the one Pumbaa and Boudreaux took immediately takes them to the mount of the Bayou without any danger, while the one Timon took is shown to be full of chaos. When Timon meets Pumbaa and Boudreaux to the mount of the Bayou, Boudreaux makes Timon and Pumbaa stick their heads inside the Tree of Truth and if they're true and pure, they are okay, but if they're not, they will get their heads cut off. After Pumbaa takes his turn and is okay, before sticking his head to the tree, Timon confesses that he only wanted to visit Boudreaux for the food instead of proving himself to be brave, wise, or true. When Timon stick his head in the Tree of Truth, nothing happens, making the meerkat realize that the whole thing was a ruse and that Boudreaux only got a free ride on the Bayou. Pumbaa realizes that Boudreaux taught them to be brave, wise, and true during their journey. As a reward, Boudreaux offers Timon and Pumbaa the bugs inside a tree stump, which he uses as a pot. When Timon eats the bugs, he realizes that they're too hot and quickly gets a drink of water. Timon then starts speaking Ancient French, and Pumbaa compliments the meerkat for learning something from Boudreaux. Gallery OB Boudreaux playing dead.png OB Boudreaux.png OB Boudreaux2.png OB Boudreaux3.png OB Boudreaux4.png OB Boudreaux5.png OB Boudreaux6.png OB Boudreaux7.png OB Boudreaux8.png OB Boudreaux9.png OB Boudreaux10.png Boudreaux2.png OB Boudreaux11.png OB Boudreaux12.png Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Timon & Pumbaa characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Animated characters Category:Opossums